


hot

by Anonymous



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Gen, Protective Big Brother, Soren loves his baby sister, i just wanna write cute brodigies, just a cute fic with no plot, there are too many angsty brodigies fic after S3 please have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was a hot day in the peak of summer. The guards began engaging in a conversation that would get their mind off the heat.Soren was not amused.
Relationships: Claudia/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	hot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here with more brodigies-centric piece because there are not enough in this community and I want to contribute as much as I'm physically capable so here it is.
> 
> Decided to put this under Claudia/Soren tag after a friend of mine pointed out that it's too shippy to be on the Claudia & Soren tag :")

It was a hot day in the peak of summer. While the knights loved challenge and constantly saw it as an opportunity to better prove their worth, even such challenge-loving beings were reduced to desperate, sizzled teenagers under the pot-melting heat.

Two guards stood by the gateway overlooking the royal courtyard, sweating buckets under their thick, sizzling armors just yearning desperately for their shift to be over.

“The librarian lady looks pretty hot today,” one spoke up.

“You’re losing your mind,” the other countered. “She’s fifty.”

“Hey, age doesn’t matter.”

“Alright, that’s the heat talking. Oh, what about that one?”

The person in question was standing in the courtyard with undisturbed elegance, like the heat was non-existent around them. Her all-black attire would’ve been absorbing all the heat. It was a wonder how she still carried herself with such dignity.

“Lord Viren’s daughter? Yeah, she’s kinda hot. Actually, there aren’t that many young women around here who aren’t already married.”

“I know! She has this… this… elegance? Must be smart like her Father, too.”

“She’s got looks and brains? Tough luck.”

Before the guards could continue on their unprofessional discussion, they were pleasantly interrupted by good news.

“Rejoice, guys, we can go indoor now. Next team is coming out.” Soren was cradling a bunch of jelly tarts in his arms and munching on one.

The guards groaned in joy and thanked the heavens before they rushed to move to the shades and let the next two guards take over and be barbequed for the next five hours.

“Hold on, Soren," one of them called and the blond turned around. "You’re Lord Viren’s son!”

Soren swallowed his tart and grinned. “You bet I am!”

“So that means Lady Claudia is your sister.”

“Uh-huh? Obviously.”

Only then did Soren notice they were talking about Claudia because she was within the vicinity. He observed as she walked gracefully with her hands clasped behind her and a rare serious expression on her face, looking horrifyingly identical to their Father, of whom she was trailing behind, as she did. It was no secret that both Soren and Claudia looked up to their Father. Claudia especially loved mimicking Viren’s pose and expression whenever she’s in “apprentice mode” because she thought he looked cool.

He remembered when she made him rate her “Dad pose” the other day and asked if she looked like him yet. Soren remembered agreeing with her but also noting that he wasn’t a fan of the fact that she looked so serious and out-of-character.

“Yeah, but no one’s gonna take me seriously if I smile all the time,” she’d told him with a pout as she threw herself onto his bed, making it creak. “One day, when I’m High Mage, I need people to listen to me. Just like they listen to Dad.”

Soren had always known Claudia would follow their Father’s exact footsteps while he would walk by their side in his own path, but it had only hit him that she strived to _become_ him instead of her own version of High Mage. He had always thought that Claudia would still be Claudia when she inherited the title from their Father, but that day gave him doubts.

He had taken the spot beside her on the bed, sat cross-legged, then poked her cheek. She deliberately puffed them when he did. “You’re not gonna be like Dad,” he had said. He remembered the look Claudia gave her after that. She had never looked more offended. “And you don’t have to be, you know. You’re already cool.”

Claudia’s expression softened. “Oh, Sor-bear.” Then she sprung up to throw herself at him. “You’re cool, too! The coolest Crownguard ever!”

Patting her back, Soren said jokingly, “Not like I didn’t know before, but you could afford saying it more often.”

Honestly, nothing felt better than when he knew he was being the best brother his sister could have. Although she had punched his arm after that, he knew it was out of love.

“I wouldn’t have guessed,” the guard said. It snapped Soren out of his thoughts.

What were they talking about again? Oh, the fact that Claudia and him were siblings. Why was it so hard to grasp?

“Lotsa people say that we don’t look related but I can tell you for sure we came from the same parents.” In fact, one too many people had pointed that out that he was beginning to genuinely wonder if they really looked that different. It’s probably their hair color. Yeah, that’s probably it. “What’s up with that, though?” he decided to ask.

The guards exchanged a look before one of them said, “We were just talking about how hot she is…” they hesitated when Soren twisted his face, “if that’s not uncomfortable for you.”

Initially, Soren was just confused. Growing up together with someone always made it difficult to determine where they stood in the sex appeal department. Heck, it was hard to even register the simple fact that others might find that person attractive. 

Sure, growing up, their relatives would smother them with praises when it came to their looks. It was the root of Soren’s _healthy_ amount of self-esteem. He had never had anyone go out of their way to tell him he’s physically horrendous.

_I guess it just never crossed my mind that people would want my sister._

Soren wondered if Claudia had ever been in the sort of conversation he was in with her female peers. If any of them had ever found Soren “hot” and have Claudia react like Soren did; utterly confused and grossed out.

Perhaps it was the newness of the realization, but the way Claudia's lips only slightly pouted when their Father seemed to be asking her a question, and the way she frowned and cocked her head to the side looked more adorable today—not like she ever wasn’t, because nobody would beat his sister in a contest of adorableness. Not even puppies. To be honest, Claudia had always reminded Soren of a puppy with how excitable she was.

Soren's eyes traveled down to her favorite black dress she was almost always wearing and found it baffling that he had only today realized how it perfectly hugged her body, framing the curves he did not realize she had developed, and ending with the skirt that completely obscured her feet in such elegant way.

Soren felt more sweat forming under his armors.

Fuck the heat, messing with his head.

“Uh, _yeah_ , it makes me feel yucky talking about how _hot_ my sister is!” Soren pretended to gag. It made him feel all sorts of weird to even consider understanding where the guards came from.

"Whoa, okay. Slow down, big guy.” One of the guards rolled their eyes. “We're gonna stop talking about it if you hate it, man. We’re not monsters."

The two guards snickered when Soren exaggerated a shudder.

Then Soren tried to recall certain things to hopefully return his mindset to what it was before his friends decided to drop a bomb on him a minute ago. When Claudia would enthusiastically shove disgusting ingredients belonging to the deepest crust of Earth into his face. When they would be engaging on burping contests at dinner hall and embarrassing their Father. When she would piss him off by sticking her cold hands onto his unsuspecting cheeks when it's winter.

Not when she'd sneak into his room after his fight with their Father to hold him and rub calming circles on his back until he stopped feeling like crap. Not when she'd bake sweet treats and stayed with him all night on his birthday when the day went pass their Father who was obsessed with organizing the King's birthday celebration. And especially not when she'd hug him and shower him with kisses after they'd been separated for days for his missions or her ingredient-procuring expeditions.

They were siblings in every sense of word and brothers don't think of their sisters as hot. Not in a million years.

Not even if said sisters had the most beautiful black hair and gorgeous smiles and would do anything for their brothers. God, no.

From the opposite side of the courtyard, Claudia finally spotted him then broke out of her serious expression into a wide grin and waved cheerfully. Soren would’ve thought she would be surprised that he caught her doing the “Dad pose”, but she didn’t seem too concerned about that. Although Soren wasn't going to lie that the envious look his fellow guards gave him when they saw Claudia's complete shift in character felt amazing. He responded with a less cheerful wave but grinned back.

Then she bent forward and yelled, “Family dinner tonight! Cooking your favorite!”

Soren flashed her a thumb up, of which she returned before turning back to where she left off with their Father, now with a spring in her step and that goofy grin on her face.

Now that's more like it.

“But well, yeah, I guess my sister’s pretty dope,” he said, biting onto his jelly tart before returning to his post.

That alone, at least, he's allowed to say, right? After all, regardless of her looks or sex appeal or amazing personality, he had the best sister anyone could ask for.

A sister who loved him unconditionally. A sister who thought he was the coolest Crownguard ever. A sister who would cook his favorite meal. A sister who would one day be the best High Mage known in history.

That’s the important thing.

Soren looked over his shoulder to the guards with a dangerous smirk. “And whoever wants to court her has to go through me, Youngest Crownguard in History. So, best of luck, y’all.”

He liked the way they shuddered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first brodigies stories I've ever written (I wrote it in April/May 2018) but never got around to finish or publish it because back then the fandom was still so small and I personally don't enjoy posting something without getting any feedback so I decided to just write it for my own consumption. But now, I've posted a couple other brodigies-centric stories that have gotten satisfying responses so I thought why not post this one, too?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this little story! The brodigies are probably the most adorable siblings I have ever found in western media and I enjoy just writing any story to emphasize how much they love each other (and how freaking adorable Claudia is) :)


End file.
